


速战速决 Make It Quick

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 疯人院里的吻（作者说帕蝙好软好美好可爱，想日）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 12





	速战速决 Make It Quick

**Author's Note:**

> *耶利米·阿卡姆和相关剧情化用自《Shadow of the bat》，没看过问题不大，我只是在canon基础上胡乱搞黄而已  
> *口枷部分灵感完全来源于新蝙蝠侠拍摄中帕戴的口罩......

蝙蝠洞。

“没事的，肯特少爷，韦恩少爷很清楚他自己在做什么。”阿尔弗雷德把红茶放在克拉克面前的同时，如是说道。

“谢谢你，阿福。”在过去了不知道多少个年头后，克拉克依旧没能成功让阿尔弗雷德直呼他的名字，他还没有放弃这一尝试，不过，礼节问题不是眼下的要紧事。他接过装牛奶的小盏，双眼一刻未曾离开过屏幕：

“我只是……我一直不赞成他这么做的，太过于冒险了，而且你知道的，人言可畏。”

“相信我，肯特少爷，这两个词我和卢修斯已经向某人耳提面命了上千次了，韦恩少爷不是喜欢退缩的那种类型。”

阿尔弗雷德看着荧幕上的监控画面，阿卡姆疯人院的走廊上空空荡荡，一片渗人的惨白。角落的时钟逐渐跳向整点，两个穿白大褂的男护工簇拥着耶利米·阿卡姆（Jeremiah Arkham），走向某间特定的病房，开始今天的“治疗”。

年长者放下托盘，叹了一口气：“况且，他也不忍心让其他任何人去做。”

他们看着蝙蝠电脑上的画面，空旷的走廊在接下来的十五分钟内一动不动。骇进的监控录像没有声音，电脑这头的他们也并不愿意去幻想那条走廊上可能回荡的惨叫或呻吟，克拉克和阿尔弗雷德不约而同地沉默着。

直到病房的大门再一次打开，耶利米再一次出现在他们视线里。他摘下手上的橡胶手套，丢进一旁的托盘之中。

氪星人的超级视力敏锐地捕捉到他裤脚的濡湿，又碍于监控画面像素有限，他不敢确定那双手套上的点点红丝是血迹还是其他什么。

克拉克的手不自觉地握紧了。

“阿尔弗雷德，还有多久……”他的嗓子一阵发涩。

“今天早上卢修斯同我说，韦恩集团那边的调查还需要一两天就能结束，但根据迪克少爷的最新情报来看，对扎斯的调查还需要半周左右。”

哪怕是阿尔弗雷德年迈的听力，也无法忽视超人掌心的扶手发出来的吱呀声。

克拉克抬起头，向着这位父亲般的人物，神色复杂：“阿福，我很想他，更多的是我也……担心他。”

老人点点头，叹了口气。他又看了一眼屏幕，拍拍克拉克的肩膀。

“但我们现在都帮不了他什么，不是吗？布鲁斯少爷会没事的，或许到时候，超人能去接他回家。”

——————

布鲁斯·韦恩的名字霸占了哥谭乃至整个美东的报纸头条，长达整整一周。不过这一次，他登上的不是娱乐版，也并非财经专栏，“布鲁斯·韦恩现于阿卡姆疯人院强制治疗中”成为了人们最近津津乐道的话题。

一周前，韦恩被目击到在哥谭街头与人大打出手，这位向来风流轻浮的花花公子仿佛一夜间性情大变，直到GCPD警方赶来现场时，他仍向着那个混混挥拳不止。闻讯赶来的媒体们像鬣狗般包围了现场，全方位多角度地记录下哥谭宝贝“发疯”的丑态。最后出炉的报道甚是精彩，有人说他磕了药，有人说这是本性暴露，更有人添油加醋，说韦恩这个有钱家伙其实一直在服用精神类药物，他早就发了疯，那天街上发生的事只不过是冰山一角。

戈登警长在一片闪光灯中，亲手给脸上还挂着彩的韦恩先生戴上了手铐。依照惯例，他将被送进阿卡姆疯人院接受检查和治疗。

韦恩集团方面的声明含糊不清，股价下跌是必然的。CEO卢修斯·福克斯否认了报纸上的所有言论，却与此同时拒绝明确表态。

在布鲁斯最后传回给蝙蝠洞和克拉克的录音文件中，蝙蝠侠的声音冷静无波。几场离奇的凶杀案出现在哥谭，死者皆是安保齐全的房子里的精英人士。

我怀疑是扎斯的手法，但根据耶利米·阿卡姆的报告和监控录像来看，他在过去的三个月里一直待在自己的病房里，从没踏出过疯人院一步——布鲁斯这样说道。

并且这些人都和韦恩集团以及美东的其他几家公司有千丝万缕的联系。必须有一个人赶在下一场谋杀发生前阻止这一切，必须有一个人进入阿卡姆疯人院的内部，查清楚镜头之外的蛛丝马迹。

布鲁斯将在入院的时候安装隐藏摄像头和屏蔽装置，随后，在指定时间，夜翼便能有机会绕过这座精神病院的重重安保，直通内部的办公区域和核心病房。卢修斯和戈登将根据他所发回的情报，暗中调查所有可能的嫌疑人。布鲁斯本人则会和耶利米亲身对话，这位新就任的疯人院院长脾气阴晴不定，手段苛刻，蝙蝠侠无法放心让一头潜在的猛禽去把守哥谭最重要的笼子，他必须会会他，唯一的方法就是成为他的病人之一。

超人会在结束的那一天拿着确凿的证据，走进阿卡姆，揭露扎斯的勾当。与蝙蝠相关的人物和布鲁斯·韦恩的新闻离得越远越好。另外，被美利坚吉祥物护送出病院门口，或许也能稍微拉回那么一点点股价。

音频到这里结束。克拉克看着屏幕上的音频文件，胃里纠起一个沉沉的结。

没错，他真的有一个混蛋级别的男朋友。永远这么自大，永远不问别人的意见就做好全盘计划，永远首先牺牲自己。

克拉克把脸埋进自己的掌心。

布鲁斯。

——————

相比于超人数次前往天启星的经历，进入阿卡姆疯人院的过程很顺利。

他来时已经取得了哥谭警方的官方许可，外层的安保队伍没理由拦住他；进入内部后，耶利米和他的私人队伍和克拉克发生了小型冲突。那些乌兹和电击枪当然对超人没用，但过程中，耶利米试图放出一些关押着的超能力怪物们，借此来拖延他。

克拉克阻止了这个疯子的所作所为，毁掉了遥控器，抢先一步进入中控室，锁死了整座病院的所有房门。

耶利米意识到了自己的下场，和所有走投无路的罪犯们一样，他绝望地无视了超人的能力，像条疯狗一样冲上来，妄想拼死拼活一番。

一阵刺耳的喧哗，子弹打在克拉克的胸口和四肢，一颗颗弹开。热视线加温那些金属，这群亡命之徒哀嚎着丢下手里的枪。他控制自己的力道，打在耶利米的脖子上，让他陷入了沉沉的昏迷。克拉克绑好罪犯，丢在门口的地面上，等待GCPD稍后的处置。

整座疯人院又一次陷入了可怕的沉静。哥谭的疯子们在锁死的门后发出渗人的声音，超人一步步走过走廊。

奇怪，明明事情都已经解决，克拉克胃里的结依旧没有松开。某一扇门后，布鲁斯平稳的心跳传入他的耳中。

他站在门前，用最简单快捷的方式，直接捏碎了那个锁。

克拉克撕开门板，对上一双灰蓝色的眼睛。

布鲁斯肉眼可见的瘦了，浑身上下一片狼藉，唯独眼睛中羁傲不逊的光芒没有软化半分。

阿卡姆这个失智的疯子，他虐待病人的那些传言很明显是真的：布鲁斯的手腕和脚踝都被铐住，四肢打开呈X形，短短的铁链让他只能保持贴墙站立的姿态；他必然说了什么不讨阿卡姆医生欢心的话，他们给他戴上了口枷，又用防咬面具盖住了他大半张脸；克拉克简单地扫视了一下，布鲁斯白色的病患服下并没有添什么崭新的伤，然而那身衣服湿漉漉地贴在他身上，他们肯定用了高压水枪。

“布鲁斯。”

两道热视线射出，克拉克劈开拴住他的那几根铁链，冲上前去，抱住踉跄着向前跌倒的男人。他解开他的面具和口枷：

“你没事吧？”

“嗯。”

被堵了很久的嘴还有些麻木，他的声音略有不清。布鲁斯扭扭勒得发红的手腕：“我没事。”

“夜翼和卢修斯他们怎么样了？”

“拿到证据了，戈登正在前往韦恩集团的路上，纽约和大都会的警方也收到了我们发去的文件。有人买通耶利米，让他通过秘密通道把扎斯运送出去，大概半个小时之后警方会来阿卡姆这边带走他们。”

布鲁斯倚在克拉克的怀中，他的双腿还有些脱力，但一如既往地，他又进入了那副无时无刻不能运行的侦探状态：

“比我想象的要快一点。我在耶利米的电脑中植入了我的程序，出去之后我会检查一遍他的文……”

“布鲁斯。”

克拉克的声音打断了他。

直到这时，他才又一次抬起头来和他对视。布鲁斯眼下常年惯有的青黑加深了，一周多的关押过去，他的皮肤透出明显的苍白，以至于那双干裂的浅粉色嘴唇都成为了脸上最显眼的颜色。往日里精心打理的头发稍微长长了些，打湿成细碎的几缕，散落在额前和脸侧。克拉克看得见他皮肤下青色的血管，平稳的脉搏透过他们无意识交叠的双手，传递到一起。

布鲁斯看着那双担忧的天蓝色眼睛，方才意识到克拉克打断他的原因。

“没事，我告诉你了，克拉克……我很好。”他笑了一下，那个笑容并不勉强。布鲁斯安抚地揽住他的腰：

“别担心了，童子军，我真的还好，耶利米顾忌我的身份，没有对我做什么太过分的事。最少，这比我们上次打异魔的时候轻松多了。”

“不……我知道，我只是……”

克拉克摇了摇头，盯着布鲁斯颧骨上的淤青，撑在他腰上的手紧了紧：“我不喜欢看到你这样做。”

“是，是，我又在扮演故事里的那个混蛋角色了，是不是？非常不好意思。”

角落里的监控摄像头正噼里啪啦地爆出火花，超人在进入房间后的第0.5秒内就烧掉了它们，不会有人来打扰他们的。布鲁斯的手捧住他的脸，引着克拉克抬头，让他们的视线相交。

克拉克无奈地挑了挑眉毛：“你的语气非常不诚恳。”

布鲁斯的笑容还有些虚弱：

“告我啊。”

一个吻封住了克拉克的叹息。布鲁斯的另一只手按住他的后颈，出乎意料地把人拉向自己的方向。他愣了一秒钟，随即双手揽上布鲁斯的腰。过去两周里的忧虑和焦急都融化在这个吻里，克拉克的舌尖轻轻地舔过布鲁斯嘴唇上干裂的痕迹，指尖在他的脊背上游走。

布鲁斯护着他的后脑，把人抵在了一旁的墙上。超人大概在倒退的过程中踩碎了一截铁链之类的东西，他们没有去留意。这个吻仍在继续，布鲁斯揪着他的头发，舌头先发制人地伸进了克拉克的口腔。他紧紧地揪着红色的披风，野蛮地吞下克拉克的每一次呼吸。

啊，某个人正在身体力行地证明他真的不需要克拉克的担心。

过去了一分钟，也可能是一个世纪。布鲁斯气喘吁吁地松开抵在克拉克后颈的那只手，鲜红的颜色染上了他的嘴唇。他舔舔嘴角，淡淡的铁腥味，很明显，克拉克的热情也不比他弱上多少。

克拉克靠在墙上，胸口剧烈起伏着。那撮知名的小卷毛散落在额前，他的嘴角还挂着闪亮的水光，他向着布鲁斯露出一个灿然的笑容：

“我也想你了。”

布鲁斯向后退了两步，捡起方才激烈的动作中，克拉克掉在地上的密封袋，里面是阿尔弗雷德送来阿卡姆的衣服：鞋袜，裤子，崭新的白衬衫，和黑色的羊绒大衣。他朝克拉克歪了歪头，向他示意自己病患服背后的锁扣。

“帮帮忙？”

他转身背对克拉克，露出那一排繁复的皮质绳索。

克拉克扯开它们，浸了水的牛皮和金属在挣断的过程中发出令人牙酸的声音。布鲁斯灵活地从那身衣服里解脱出来，面色嫌恶地把上衣和裤子丢在一旁的地上。

整个过程持续了短短的十秒钟，或许吧，克拉克的时间观念早已经在那个吻里停摆了。那个吻，半个月以来该死的第一次亲吻，它很明显唤醒了思念里的某一个部分。布鲁斯在病房明晃晃的灯光下脱得全裸，身上层叠的伤疤蒙着一层淡淡的银色光芒。

他的喉结发自本能地上下滚动了一下。

“克拉克。”

布鲁斯直起腰来，对上他的双眼。他赤裸的双脚踩在地板上，剥去阿卡姆的病患服，蝙蝠侠的躯体仿佛大理石雕成的战神像。他似乎本来是想问克拉克某个问题的，然而，在他的目光落到超人的身上的那一瞬间，他止住了嘴。

世界第一侦探的眼睛十分敏锐，氪星人的紧身制服十分尴尬。

“克拉克？”这一次，他的声音染上了不少玩味的意味：

“我以为我们准备把那个留回家的？”

布鲁斯的眼神意味深长地指向超人下半身的位置。

“我……”微妙的热度窜上克拉克的脸颊，同时也涌向他的下身——毕竟，布鲁斯现在是正对着他了。房间中央，他的皮肤是一如既往的冷调白，以至于身上所有的颜色都显得分外突兀。透过一双鸦色的睫毛，布鲁斯灰蓝的双眸烙在克拉克身上，他的视线向下移动，擦过他皮肤上被锁链和束缚衣勒出来的红痕，浅红色的乳晕，以及腰腹处大大小小的粉色伤疤。

白炽灯下，布鲁斯像一簇跳动着的幽蓝火焰。

顺便一提，鉴于目前的状况，蝙蝠侠的伪装本领也很难发挥作用。克拉克缓慢地眨了眨眼，房间里起生理反应的，明显不止他一个人。

布鲁斯迎着他的目光：“你刚刚说，GCPD还有多久赶到来着？”

超级听力迅速地判断了一下警笛的距离：“我们还有至少二十分钟？”

布鲁斯若有所思地点点头，舔舔自己的嘴唇：

“那么，你最好速战速决。”

这一次，是氪星人的身体把他压向了墙壁。和方才安慰性的吻不同，眼下的这个充满了不加掩饰的欲望。布鲁斯任由克拉克握住他的手腕，把他抵在墙上肆意地亲吻。他粗重地喘息，挺起下身磨蹭超人裆部制服的凸起。

“拉奥，我从未意识到我这么思念你。”

克拉克的嘴唇擦过他颧骨上的淤青，滑过他的耳垂，最终贴在他耳后用氪星语喃喃道。布鲁斯在这种亲密接触下溢出一声呻吟，两周的分离会堆满任何一个男人体内的爱意和欲望，即使是禁欲主义的信徒蝙蝠侠也不能例外。

他闭上眼睛，用氪星语轻声回答：

“ **我就在这里。** ”

他感觉到克拉克的身体颤抖了一下，随即，细密的亲吻落在他的脖子上。他桎住他的手，呼吸一路擦过锁骨，最终落在胸口。克拉克的犬牙轻柔地磨咬起布鲁斯的乳头，这里是他的敏感带，他知道的。这是出于全然的战术考虑，超人必须让蝙蝠侠迅速的兴奋起来。

布鲁斯的头重重地抵上墙壁，他嘶哑地暗骂一声：“操。”

克拉克不知何时松开了双手，一只落在他的髋骨处，另一只则揉捏起另一侧胸肌来。突如其来的强烈快感让布鲁斯的眼前闪过一阵白光，他不自觉的将手伸进克拉克的发间，揪着他的头发，将他摁向自己的胸前。

他放开牙齿，转而用舌尖轮流舔弄起那敏感的两点。“就是那样……唔，克拉克，啊……”布鲁斯的目光已经开始朦胧了起来，他低声呻吟着，两颗乳头肿硬成诱人的深红色。

克拉克最后在他胸前大声地吮了一下。“你他妈该死的舌头。”布鲁斯的气息已经不稳了，余光中，克拉克看见他未经触碰就已经半勃的阴茎。蝙蝠侠揪着他的头发把他拖进一个气势汹汹的吻里，双手滑进披风背后，报复性地拍了下超人那个挺翘的屁股。

“我把它当做是一种赞美了。”结束这个吻，克拉克笑着对他说。

“看看你还有什么能给我吧，童子军。”布鲁斯掐了一下他的大腿根，熟练地摸到制服的暗扣，将超人勃起的阴茎从布料中解放出来。他的性器前端也已经渗出了兴奋的液体，布鲁斯在克拉克的眼光中跪下，嘴唇贴上他滴水的龟头。

他吻掉那些半透明的液体，若即若离地用嘴唇擦过整根柱身。布鲁斯一只手撑着克拉克的大腿，另一只手揉捏着他的阴囊。他贪婪地呼吸着面前麝香的味道。

“过去的两个星期里你甚至都没有碰一下你自己。”布鲁斯的语气是肯定的。他明显地感受到手中的分量，和克拉克今天格外敏感的阴茎。

“我在担心你，没有人会想着落进一个疯子手中的爱人打飞机。”

克拉克半眯着眼睛，声音沙哑，但不论何时何地都能拌上两句嘴这种事，是超人和蝙蝠侠的特长。

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，罕见地放弃反击：“好吧，这一分算在我头上。”

语罢，他张开嘴，含进了克拉克的性器。布鲁斯撑住克拉克的大腿，前前后后地吞吃起他的阴茎。他收紧两颊，与此同时用舌头碾过性器上凸起的血管和青筋。啧啧的水声从克拉克胯下传来，他低下头，对着布鲁斯狡黠地笑着的眼睛。

“唔唔……”布鲁斯几乎咽到了克拉克的阴茎根部。他的小舌已经抵上了龟头，呕吐反应本能地工作着，但布鲁斯并没有立即吐出他的阴茎。克拉克猛然加重的喘息声中，他用自己的嘴和喉咙紧紧地包围他，鼻尖抵上克拉克腹部的毛发。

痉挛的喉头按摩着阴茎前端，布鲁斯软软的嘴唇与此同时裹住他的根部。他小幅度地摆头，让克拉克享用他的口腔。

最终，伴随着啵的一声，他吐出嘴里的性器，那根老二此时直直地挺立着，茎身和布鲁斯的嘴角拉出一道银线。布鲁斯伸出舌头，舔掉自己唇边的水痕。

“我必须要承认我想念这个了。”他眨眨眼，靠进克拉克放在他脸侧的手掌。

超人那双绚丽的蓝色眸子里此时蒙着一层淡淡的失神，他的拇指摩挲着布鲁斯的嘴角，呼吸沉重。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯跪在地上，那双眼睛可疑地眯了起来。啊，又一次的侦探模式。他看着克拉克，不怀好意地笑起来：“你想我戴上那个，是不是？”

“什么？”超人的神志还没有完全集中，但他下意识地顺着布鲁斯的目光望去。下一秒，他的脸颊和下体都是一阵发热。“噢……”

布鲁斯看着躺在地上的口枷和面罩。

好吧，他可能没这么想的，但布鲁斯总能先他一步知道他脑子里的想法，那或许是他的超能力。方才撕开大门后的那种愤怒和恐慌逐渐褪去，布鲁斯被拴在墙上的画面再一次浮现在他的脑海里——以堪萨斯的荣耀作证，他真的很难否认布鲁斯咬着束具时的性感程度。

“你会吗？”他低下头，对上布鲁斯的眼睛。

“从可行性角度考虑，耶利米这种程度的人并不足以让我对某种东西产生PTSD，而你，有点束缚kink也是非常正常的。”仅供参考，布鲁斯内心里非常喜欢看到克拉克此时脸上的那种红晕。

“另外，一想到你会是这个房间里唯一一个发出声音的人，那其实也挺性感的。”

布鲁斯成功地让超人脸上的颜色又加深了一些。他伸出手，抓住一旁的口枷和面罩，站起身来。布鲁斯站在克拉克面前，赤裸的脊背抵在冰冷的墙上，他凝视着克拉克的双眼，为自己再一次戴上那副束具。

咬住口球，把皮带在耳后扣紧，面具贴合着鼻梁、颧骨和下颚的线条压好，透过前端的空隙，尚能隐隐约约地看见韦恩被撑开的嘴。布鲁斯纤长的手指最后把面具的带子和口枷的锁扣拴在一起。他站在克拉克面前，一匹沉默而被束缚的野兽。

布鲁斯的手搭上他的肩膀，另一只轻轻地在他性器上面打着圈。他们没有人开口，但令人奇怪的是，克拉克却感觉两人间的交流一刻都没有中断过。

布鲁斯灰蓝色的双眼摄住他，像哥谭暴风雨前沉沉的天空。

他看着他眨眼。

操我。

克拉克揽着他的蝴蝶骨，把布鲁斯抵在墙上。他的呻吟、呜咽或者痛呼都被堵在了面具背面，克拉克翻过他的身子，一只手抱着他的肩，另一只覆上了他的性器。布鲁斯侧过头，用眼角的余光示意他进行下一步动作，克拉克硬邦邦的性器埋入他的大腿间。

布鲁斯配合地夹紧双腿，下一秒，克拉克开始在他绷紧的双腿间挺动起来。灼热的阴茎擦过大腿根最为柔软的皮肤，布鲁斯合着他的动作向后摇摆腰肢，克拉克的龟头顶上他的囊袋，和前端撸动的手掌一起，让他短暂地失去了理智。

“操，布鲁斯……”

克拉克沉重地喘息，呼吸落在布鲁斯的耳后。那双有力的大腿让他无法吐出一个完整的句子，只能为身下紧致而温暖的触感而呻吟。阴茎时不时擦过布鲁斯的臀缝，他的龟头几次顶到他收缩着的穴口。“这么想念这根鸡巴？”他覆在他耳边，布鲁斯没法作答，只是侧过头斜睨着克拉克，睫毛随着他抽插的频率轻轻扇动着。他们回家之后绝对还要再来一次这个的，再来几次。

布鲁斯用小臂抵着墙，伸出一只手来，与抱在他胸前的手十指紧扣。快感淹没了他整个身体，背后，氪星人的怀抱和制服纹路点燃了他所有敏感的神经，向前则操进克拉克温柔的手里，他小腹的热度烧得愈发汹涌。

“嗯……唔唔……唔……”随着肉体的拍击，戴着口塞的男人溢出不成句的呜咽。

他们两个都已经是汗津津的一团糟，克拉克的速度逐渐加快：“操，我要射了，布鲁斯……”

含混不清的呜咽声中，布鲁斯率先射进了克拉克的掌心里，白浊流了他一手。他脱力地倒向克拉克的怀中，氪星人打了他浑圆的屁股一巴掌，发出清脆而色情的声音，把布鲁斯自己的精液抹在他腰臀上。他把阴茎埋进那两瓣软软的臀肉里，挤捏着他的屁股，最后狠操了几十下。

涨红的阴茎跳动着，射出一股浓白的液体，克拉克在喘息中达到了高潮，精液流进了布鲁斯的屁股、腰窝和臀缝里。

“拉奥啊，”两人的躯体拥在一起，直到十几秒后布鲁斯和克拉克才缓缓找回了神志，他扯断布鲁斯脑后的锁扣。“刚刚真是超乎想象的……”

“操……”布鲁斯的嘴角隐隐发红，不知道是方才被克拉克的性器还是口枷撑得。他在克拉克的怀抱里转了个身，和他四目相对：“我也没有想到近100天以来我们最爽的一次性爱会是在阿卡姆疯人院。”

“合情合理。”克拉克吻了吻他的脸侧。

“我们还有多少时间？”

“戈登他们的警车在两公里之外了。”

克拉克看向布鲁斯一片泥泞的腰腹：“要我帮你……”

“不用那么麻烦了。”韦恩懒洋洋地从地上抓起自己的衣服，“就毁掉这一条裤子吧，反正我们回家也就会马上继续的，不是吗？”

克拉克看着他披上那件黑色的大衣外套，羊毛领蹭过布鲁斯苍白的颈部肌肤。或许，他们等下要毁掉的不仅仅只有一条裤子。

——————

“解决了？”夜翼坐在电脑前的椅子里，转向来者的方向。布鲁斯结束了韦恩集团的对外发布会回到蝙蝠洞，迪克抬起手来，朝他身后穿着常服的克拉克打了个招呼。

布鲁斯边下楼梯边脱掉风衣外套，露出其下简简单单的黑色高领衫：“解决了，卢修斯也没有像预计地那样打断我两根骨头。”

“所以公司那边还好？”

“阿卡姆内部丑闻揭露后，当天收盘前股价就已经差不多回升了，戈登后来的声明让我们的股票比事发前还高了几个点。后续我又从耶利米的电脑中找出到详细的行贿名单，卢修斯会很高兴收到那份文件的。精神病院的安保和管理人员也因此进行了调整，我们可以期待接下来略微安稳的几个星期了。”

“这只表示你这一回赌对了。”克拉克跟在他身后，用一种算不上嘟囔的音量嘟囔道，故意把“这一回”三个字发得很重。

蝙蝠侠云淡风轻地挑挑眉：

“你习惯一下我们哥谭的做事方法。”

迪克滑着椅子从电脑前让开，顺便举起双手，朝克拉克打了一个“不我们哥谭其实也不是全都这样你不要听他胡扯”的手势。

他站起身，准备把战场留给蝙蝠侠和超人。“噢，对了，”本已转身的迪克忽然想起了什么似的，回过头来，“你要我做的分析报告我已经整理完了，在那个文件夹里。”

布鲁斯打开文档，那是他从阿卡姆疯人院出来后做的身体检查报告。蝙蝠侠需要整理一份伤痕记录，归进耶利米的个人犯罪档案中，而布鲁斯·韦恩，则要用这份文件为他的公司好好在公众面前卖个惨。他粗略扫了一眼，点点头：“可以。”

“那如果没有什么问题的话，我就先走了？”迪克拿起挂在椅背上的外套，一边朝出口走去，一边漫不经心地随口继续道：

“不过有几个电脑没有解析出来的地方，在最后一页，可能需要你再核对一下，是你脖子和嘴角上的伤……”

“咳！”一旁端着茶杯的氪星人忽然响亮地呛了一声。

本已经走到楼梯中央的夜翼回过头来，不解地看向咳得厉害、咳得像阿尔弗雷德往茶里掺了红辣椒一样的超人。“超人……？”

他眨眨眼，视线在手忙脚乱的氪星人和电脑间来回了几次。突然地，迪克像恍然大悟了什么一般掐住了话音。

他看着布鲁斯面不改色地看着屏幕上的那几处红痕，伸出一根手指，冷静地点下了删除。

夜翼溜得比哥谭警局顶楼的蝙蝠侠还要快。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克终于止住了咳嗽时，台阶上早就没有迪克的影子了。他看向蝙蝠电脑，布鲁斯已经关掉了那份文件，正抱着臂，倚在操控台上似笑非笑地看着他。

“迪克他……”

“迪克他本身没有往那方面想的，如果不是某人做贼心虚，突然那么大反应的话。”

“我没有想到……”

布鲁斯挑挑眉，站到克拉克面前，撑着座椅扶手把人堵住：“怎么，在阿卡姆里的时候没有想到会有这一出？”

克拉克本想解释一番的，但正直的反驳还没出口，就熄灭在了嘴里。可真是会翻脸不认人的，明明就是个同谋犯，超人在心里愤愤地想着。当然，这样的抱怨只持续了不足三秒钟，下一刻布鲁斯压上来的温度让他很快把一切抛之脑后。

远处，几只蝙蝠扇动翅膀，楼上二层的房间里，隐隐约约传来迪克对着阿尔弗雷德心有余悸的讲话声。布鲁斯的手指捏着他的下颚，指腹上干燥而温暖的触感。

克拉克闭上眼睛，揽住布鲁斯的腰。

剩下的事情，他们可以慢慢来。

-END-


End file.
